


30 - Such a needy little thing, aren’t you?

by sabishisa



Series: 100 Smutty Dialogue Prompts [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabishisa/pseuds/sabishisa
Summary: Hancock rejoins Danse for that promised beer.  The beer never gets drank.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/John Hancock (Fallout)
Series: 100 Smutty Dialogue Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654933
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	30 - Such a needy little thing, aren’t you?

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't put these two away XD This is turning into an actual fic and I really didn't mean for it to. Feel free to read alone or read the previous parts in this series if you haven't already.

Hancock tried not to laugh as Danse let him inside his house. Instead of his usual t-shirt, Danse was wearing a faded black turtleneck. “Little warm for that, don’t ya think,” Hancock teased, reaching out to tug softly at the bottom of the thick material.

Danse’s face pulled inwards to an angry pout and he shut the door harder than he meant to. “You- You. You know what you did,” he spluttered.

Hancock laughed. “Whaaat? You mean that little mark I left?”

“Little?!”

“Hey, you should be thanking me, brother. I was discreet that time. You might not be so lucky the next time I get my mouth on ya.”

Danse stuttered over a few sounds, words jumbling in his mouth before he even knew how to respond to that. He could feel his cheeks heat up. “Well that-- We-- I--”

Hancock laughed again and patted Danse firmly on his shoulder. “Relax! I’m just teasin’. You’re gonna blow a gasket at this rate. I’m here for that beer you promised, not to ravage you.” Hancock could swear a look of regret flashed on Danse’s face for the briefest second. He chalked it up to imagination.

“You delight in getting under my skin,” Danse accused in an unusually soft voice as he brushed past Hancock to the icebox. 

“That I do,” Hancock admitted with a shrug. “After all the shit I’ve put up with from you, I deserve a little payback.” His words were accusing and not exactly gentle.

Danse looked like a kicked puppy as he popped open two bottles of beer and handed one over to Hancock. His brows weighed heavy over his eyes and Hancock insisted to himself that he definitely didn’t notice how Danse’s already plump bottom lip pushed outwards in a soft pout. “I’m sorry. Truly. I was taught that ghouls had no feelings. It never occured to me that everything I had been told...” Danse trailed off with a helpless little shrug.

“Not once,” Hancock questioned skeptically. “Not one time in your whole life did you ever think to stop and wonder if maybe all those ghouls talking and walking around like normal people were different? Somehow I don’t believe that.”

Danse looked up at Hancock, a flash of big, brown eyes before dropping them back to the untouched beer in his hand. “I’m telling the truth. I never had a reason to doubt. My whole family was Brotherhood. Well. Not  _ my _ family. Whoever I was based on.” Danse frowned thoughtfully and took a long drink.

Hancock couldn’t help but feel a little twinge of sympathy and his voice softened. Even if Danse was guilty of an incredibly racist past, Hancock could tell he was trying to apologize in his own clumsy way while combating feelings of self-loathing. Hancock knew that feeling well. “That wasn’t your fault, you know. You being a synth. You can’t feel guilty about something you had no hand in.”

“I suppose...” Danse clearly wasn’t ready to accept Hancock’s words.

Hancock sighed and placed his beer on a nearby counter. “Don’t think I don’t know that this change of heart is just because you’re suffering an identity crisis. I went through the same thing. Wasn’t exactly confident right away in my new skin, ya feel me? So I slummed it.” Hancock paused but Danse seemed to have nothing to say. “Give it enough time and you’ll adjust. You’ll stop punishing yourself. And when you do, you’ll go right back to being the same asshole you've always been. You might even go back to hating me.” 

Danse slammed his own beer down on the table and closed the distance between them in half a second, crowding Hancock back up against the kitchen counter.

“That’s not what this is,” Danse ground out, staring hard into Hancock’s black eyes before the ghoul even had time to properly react to his sudden outburst. 

Something deep inside Hancock bristled at the rough treatment. Danse’s words weren’t aggressive but his body language was and Hancock wasn’t one to be pushed around or intimidated, even if he was ridiculously outsized. He had no doubt Danse could take him in a fight but damned if he was going to let that show. Hancock stood up straighter, pushing his chest back up against Danse’s massive body, glaring upwards. “So what is it then, huh? You just suddenly get a craving for ghoul dick? Or maybe I’m supposed to think I’m special. That it? You  _ love _ me, Danser?”

“No!” Danse slammed his fist down on the counter next to Hancock in frustration. He wanted to make himself understood but the words seemed to get jumbled in his head, never even making their way to his lips. “No, I mean-- I don’t know, okay?!” He took a step back and gestured in a wild, helpless way between them. “All I know is when you’re here, when we’re... When we... My head feels clear and calm afterwards.”

Hancock sneered, sick and tired of being pandered to. “You can’t even bring yourself to say it out loud. Just lay off the act, Danse, okay? I’m not buying the bullshit. We both know you’re just--”

Danse didn’t let Hancock finish. He grabbed the other man’s wrist and shoved it between his own legs. “Does that  _ feel _ like I’m lying to you?!”

Hancock’s brow ridge raised and he couldn’t help but wrap his hand around the hard-on in Danse’s jeans. “You work yourself up before I got here,” he asked, much of the venom suddenly gone from his voice. It was difficult to continue arguing with such firm evidence nestled in his palm. 

“No. Just the thought of... Us being alone again. I’ve been like this all day.”

“Heh.” Hancock shook his head a little. He wasn’t usually the defensive or self-doubting type but here this damned crew-cut wanna be tin can had him doing both without even realizing it. Hancock felt like he’d made an ass of himself and he’d definitely let this get too emotional. He had to rectify that before either of them could read more into it.

Hancock squeezed softly and looked up to Danse with a small grin. Having found the right mindset, he was ready to play now. “Let’s say I’m buying what you’re selling, Dansey boy. I came here for a social visit but you’re such a needy little thing, aren’t you?”

Danse practically melted against him. “Yes,” he groaned, his cheeks pinkening along with the admission. 

“You just got to cum yesterday. Just how much do you think you need, hmm?”

Danse dropped his eyes and mumbled an answer too quietly for Hancock to hear. Hancock squeezed his hand just firm enough to be a warning. “I need more, sir,” Danse repeated, his voice getting breathy. “I...” He paused and squirmed, just barely resisting the urge to rub himself against Hancock’s grip. “I want it all.”

Hancock laughed darkly. “You have no idea what you’re asking for, Dansey boy.” Pushing himself up on his tip-toes, Hancock got his lips right against Danse’s ear. “But you’re about to learn.”

Danse’s eyes fluttered closed and he groaned softly. His cock gave a hard throb and he rolled his hips, grinding himself against Hancock’s palm wantonly. That little bit of teasing was enough to strip him of some of his tightly held self-control. And while he was ashamed to realize just how easy it was, he knew he was utterly helpless to do anything to stop it. Something about Hancock’s charms, about his authority and challenge hit just right. Whether he was ready to accept it or not, his body was making his choices for him. He wasn’t even sure at this point if he could even claim he wanted it to stop. 

Hancock let a hum roll around deep in his throat, a sound so close to a purr that Danse would swear later he felt the vibrations from it. “I like you better when you’re open like this, Danser... Much better than that stuck up silence you wear like armor.” Hancock slipped his hand away from Danse’s cock and slid it around the back of his neck, tugging himself upwards.

Danse wanted to speak up in his own defense but Hancock’s lips were on his throat and his thoughts dissolved. Anything that wasn’t the feel of chapped lips against his stubble, the wetness of Hancock’s tongue, or the soft scrape of teeth faded away. Sex for Danse was usually just an expression of need. He rarely took the time to feel it out and enjoy the smaller things. The slow pace had him breathless and he shivered hard when Hancock bit down firmly.

Chuckling softly, Hancock kissed the shallow imprint of his teeth in Danse’s flesh. “Look at how responsive you are,” he cooed. Danse whimpered softly in response and the sound of it made Hancock feel a little weak in the knees. He did his best to hide it, but the way his hand tightened around Danse’s neck gave him away. “I could eat you alive. Or better yet...” Hancock smiled slowly, a look that promised such delicious debauchery that it was Danse’s turn to feel weak.

“Please. Anything you want, sir.”

“I want you on your knees.”

The words had no more than passed Hancock’s lips when the large man dropped to both knees. He reached up instinctively, hands resting on Hancock’s slim thighs. He hadn’t been told to do anything else but he knew where this was going. Danse’s stomach tightened and fluttered all at once. Aroused, nervous, and more than a little shocked at himself. 

Hancock’s eyebrows rose slightly and he took a moment to admire the vision at his feet before speaking. “Pretty eager there, soldier. I take if you’ve given your fair share of blowjobs.”

“Yes, sir,” Danse admitted, glancing up. Those pretty brown eyes again. Rimmed in heavy lashes, just a hint of pride flashing there. “I... I rather enjoy it, sir. I daresay I’m pretty good at it.”

“Heh.” Hancock reached down and began to open his pants slowly. He let Danse watch, get a good eyeful. “Can’t promise you’ll enjoy this, baby boy. I’m gonna fuck that throat raw.” Hancock could  _ see _ Danse’s breathing get heavier and fuck if it wasn’t the biggest turn-on. He reached down and grabbed a handful of Danse’s dark hair, dragging the big man towards his half-hard cock. Danse’s mouth opened eagerly and he was sucking the moment Hancock invaded his mouth. 

Danse had never gone down on a ghoul before. The smell was thick and heady, much more potent than most but no worse than a cadet fresh from the field. Danse had wrapped his lips around his fair share of sweaty, musty cock before and he didn’t feel any need to shy away from Hancock’s. The taste tingled a little on his tongue, a sensation Danse found to be quite pleasant. But what really interested him was the texture. He ran his tongue along the grooves and divots in Hancock’s flesh, barely touching at first but pushing into them with more force as he got comfortable. It was different but the feeling quite pleasurable as it passed between his lips. He glanced upwards, meeting Hancock’s eyes. Knowing he was being watched as he explored his first ghoul blowjob made him moan softly and he was rewarded with a slight rock of Hancock’s hips. He could feel the ghoul getting harder and thicker and he sucked eagerly, wanting every inch he could get.

“Fuck,” Hancock breathed, dropping his head back and letting his eyes close. He’d only shoved Danse down half of his cock and already he could tell he was going to be in trouble. Danse had clearly not been exaggerating when he’d said he liked giving head. Hancock was literally having to hold onto his hair to keep Danse from swallowing him the rest of the way down. He looked down at Danse as he began to thrust, slowly testing the other man’s gag reflex. 

The testing was unnecessary. Danse’s eyes watered just a tiny bit when Hancock first hit the back of his throat but recovered quickly and took him in deep with no hesitation the next time. Hancock’s appreciative moan spurned him on and he pushed forward, pulling hard against the grip in his hair to take Hancock all the way to the base.

“Fuuuuck, baby boy,” Hancock moaned. “That’s damn good. Eager for that ghoul dick, huh?”

Danse swelled at the praise. He closed his eyes when Hancock reached down to grip his hair with both hands. ‘ _ Finally _ ,’ he thought. He was finally getting what he deserved. And what he wanted. To be punished and used. Made to feel shame and desire at the same time. A mix of feelings so intense he couldn’t deny they were real. This just couldn't be some kind of synthetic programming. It defied all logic. It was too intense, too visceral.

True to his word, Hancock was not gentle. Once he had a good grip of Danse’s hair, he began to thrust hard and fast. He could hear the thick, wet sounds of his cock sliding in and out of Danse’s throat, a sound that only drove him to fuck harder. Hancock knew he couldn’t take this kind of pace for long but he was going to wait it out until the very last second. He threw his head back with a long, deep moan. His thighs trembled and his balls pulled up tight but he held back, forcing himself to wait. “I could fuck your mouth every night,” he said quickly between gasps, “and never get tired of it.”

Driven by the praise and Hancock’s obvious enjoyment, Danse moaned around the cock in his throat. He knew the ghoul was close and he eagerly awaited the feeling of warm cum filling his mouth, dribbling down his face. It was so close...

“Open,” Hancock gasped suddenly, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. He yanked Danse back and watched as the man below him let his mouth fall open obediently, tongue hanging out to catch every drop. “Fuck,” Hancock moaned tightly, and after a few quick, hard strokes, he came with a loud grunt. He watched as his cum painted stripes over Danse’s pretty face and Danse licked at it with an eagerness that made Hancock’s balls pulse almost painfully. When he was done, Danse even leaned forward and sucked the tip clean. The feeling was almost too intense, leaving Hancock a trembling mess.

Bracing his elbows against the counter, Hancock leaned back and let himself pant heavily as he got his bearings once more. “Fuckin’ hell, Danser,” he said with a soft chuckle, “you could suck the paint off a wall.”

Danse rolled his eyes as the unconventional compliment but was smiling all the while. He knew he’d done good and, furthermore, he finally got what he’d wanted. He felt completely debased, kneeling there covered in ghoul cum, his lips swollen and red from the abuse. He loved it.

Hancock pushed himself upright with a groan, his predatory grin back on his lips. “Stand up, then turn around and lean against the counter.”

Danse had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. He knew exactly where this was going and his neglected cock gave an eager throb that made it bounce almost comically. He moved quickly into position, glancing back over his shoulder to see Hancock stroking himself. His eyes widened, noticing that Hancock was already getting hard again.

Hancock chuckled at his reaction. “Ghoul stamina,” he said proudly, giving his cock a little shake. 

Danse actually whimpered and his hips gave a little involuntary jerk. “Hancock, sir, please...” His own cock was rock hard and he was at the point where he’d do just about anything at all to get satisfaction. Hancock was a bit of a tease and Danse didn’t know how much more he could take.

“Say that again.”

“Hancock, sir,  _ please _ . I need you.”

Hancock hummed softly and stepped forward. “I like when you beg,” he said, taking his cock in one hand and running the tip between Danse’s muscular ass cheeks slowly. He paused at the entrance, prodding forward just enough to earn a sharp inhale from Danse. “Got anything for lube? Don’t really like doin’ it dry.”

Danse felt his blush spread all the way up his cheeks. He’d known this question was coming and with audible shame, he answered, “Top drawer of the counter... right behind you.”

Hancock laughed as he moved to follow the given directions. “Why, Danse,” he said, feigning surprise, “I’m starting to think you had a hidden agenda when you invited me over for a drink. Did you put that there just for me?”

Danse’s blush spread to his ears. “..... yes, sir.”

“Mm, I have to admit. I like that.” Hancock grinned widely as he squeezed the lube out onto his hand, smacking it unceremoniously and little roughly down onto Danse’s ass. The larger man jumped slightly but didn’t protest. Next, Hancock lubed his own cock liberally, until he was dripping with it. This time, when he guided his cock to Danse’s entrance, he slid smoothly against it. Both men made soft, eager sounds and Hancock was quite suddenly done teasing. He’d played the game long enough. It was time to take what he wanted.

Without warning, he pushed forward, grunting as he popped past the tight ring of muscle and continued to push slowly deeper. Under him, Danse moaned tightly, eyes screwed shut. The first bit was always uncomfortable but he knew by now to stay relaxed and bear down until that initial sensation was gone. By the time Hancock had sunk to the base, Danse was panting and arching his back to push into him. Hancock only gave him a few moments to adjust. Danse’s body language made it more than obvious that he’d had all the time he needed. And if Hancock was being completely honest with himself, he simply didn’t want to wait. He needed to fuck Danse  _ now _ .

Hancock gripped Danse’s hips and set a brutal, steady pace, his thrusts hard and deep. Neither man tried to hold back their deep moans and when Hancock reached up and tugged Danse’ head back by a handful of his thick, black hair, he was rewarded with Danse getting even louder. 

“H-hancock!” Danse braced his hands against the counter and began to shove back, meeting each of Hancock’s thrusts with his own. That little twinge of pain was just what he needed. He was quickly reduced to guttural grunts and heavy panting. He could barely manage a moan. His cock throbbed wildly, his entire body tense and trembling under Hancock’s brutal pace.

Hancock wasn’t fairing much better. Danse was hot and tight around him and he could feel the other man’s body gripping at him eagerly. He may have been able to get hard again but he knew he wouldn’t last long like this. He made a move to reach down between Danse’s legs but the larger man pushed his hand away.

“N-no, sir. Just... just fuck me,” Danse gasped. 

The pleading look he cast over his shoulder at Hancock utterly melted the ghoul. With a growl, Hancock redoubled his efforts, fucking Danse with everything he had. He bent over and bit hard at Danse’s shoulder, growling and tugging almost like he’d gone feral.

Danse shouted Hancock’s name, or at least he tried to. All he got out was a loud, “HAAA,” before he cut off with a groan and came. He moaned each time his balls pulsed, cumming longer and harder than he could ever remember. He was barely aware of the sound of Hancock grunting until he felt the ghoul’s warm cum spreading inside, filling him until it leaked and dribbled down his thighs.

Satiated, Hancock laid across Danse’s back and both men stayed that way as they got their breathing slowly back under control. Danse was the first to move. His legs quivered and he had no choice but to let himself sink to the floor. Hancock followed and wrapped the large man in his arms, cradling him against his chest almost like a baby. Under normal circumstances, Danse would never have tolerated such treatment. But this... this was nice. He settled in against Hancock’s shoulder, humming contentedly when Hancock began to stroke his hair gently.

After a few long minutes of comfortable silence, Danse spoke up. “I’m not slumming with you. I just want you to know that.”

Hancock made a dismissive sound. “Yeah, I know. Forget I said it. This... This is weird but it isn’t so bad. I like having you wrapped around my pinky.” Hancock laughed as Danse made a disapproving sound. 


End file.
